Beyblade Revelation
by JacenG
Summary: Its been 2 years and the next World Beyblading championship is on its way, there's been some changes with the Beybladeing teams and a new Enemy has arrived to face the former Bladebreakers.some TyHil rating may change
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Beyblade and its characters I wish I did but I don't **cries**

Me: I not really happy with the title

Kai: deal with it

Me: first fanfic and first beyblade fanfic hope u like

Now on 2 the story

…………………………………………………………………………………..

It's been over two years since the Beybattle between Tyson and Brooklyn, with Tyson winning in the end. Things have changed a lot in those two years; for starters Beyblading is now a fully pro sport with the BBA as the leading brand in Beyblading though it's now fully owned by Mr Dickinson.

Boris once again disappeared soon after the Tyson/Brooklyn match; the BBA police are currently hunting him down.

Kai made a full recovery from his injures and on a happy note Dranzer returned to him soon after he rebuilt Dranzer MS though he doesn't Beyblade in the big league anymore but he continues to Beyblade as a teacher for new upcoming young Beybladers but he did promise Tyson he would return sometime in an world championship in order for them in have their rematch.

Ray and White Tiger X returned to White Tiger Hills to begin training for the next world Beyblading championship that is coming up soon

Max recently joined up with BBA Revolutions with Daichi after a shocking turn of events.

PPB All Starz are training for the championship with Rick and Michele as a tag team, if u thought Tyson and Daichi were always arguing you should see them

Barthez Battalion is now known as The Flacons with Miguel as their leader

Tala and the blitzkrieg boys made a full recovery

F Dynasty still performing and getting ready to head to the world championships

Tyson was to shock the world after announcing he was leaving BBA Revolutions, this was not because of any disagreements but Tyson simply wanted to give Daichi a chance to fight against him to prove if he was better than Tyson himself. With this Tyson has recreated the Bladebreakers team now know as Bladebreakers X. Tyson is still strong-willed teen who's still not afraid to speak his mind though he has matured a lot more and no longer speaks with his mouthful which is a big improvement for Tyson yet he still does act like a pig when it comes to food but that's Tyson for you.

Hilary also left the BBA Revolutions along with Tyson for personal reasons (obvious to everyone else though not Tyson) she currently has the position as Tysons trainer, after Tyson asked her to be, which was a major surprise to Hilary and also everyone else.

Kenny is currently in America with Max's mother with her Beyblade research centre to improve and promote the new MS Beyblading system.

Hiro took his old job of coaching the BBA Revolutions team.

The old BEGA crew are still Beyblading with Ming-Ming promoting BBA and Garland continuing his goal of becoming the number one Beyblader in the world, Crusher's sister made a full recovery from her illness and now showing a interest in Beyblading, is being tutored by her Brother on how to Beyblade. Brooklyn also shocked the old BEGA team by joining up with Tyson as a member of the new Bladebreakers X team,

Many people agree this year's world championship is going to be the best ever…. But then again they say that at every world championship.

………………………………………………….

(Somewhere in California)

"GO DRAGOON ATTACK!" called out Tyson; Dragoon obeyed charging at his opponent

" AHHH NO DODGE IT" cried Tysons opponent unable to dodge Tyson's attack

Dragoon smashed into the boy's Beyblade sending it flying out of the training stadium and then returned to his master's hand, a small crowd that had been watching the match clapped enjoying the recent display of Beyblading

Hilary had been watching from a distance with Tyson hot on her mind, her many thoughts include how cute he was, how handsome he was, how powerful he was when he Beybattled, she couldn't stop thinking about him just once she wished she could tell him her feelings for him just once.

"You're thinking of him again aren't you" spoke a calm voice

Hilary turned round to find Brooklyn smiling at her

Hilary blushed "How did you guess?"

Brooklyn chuckled "A gift I guess or it could be the fact you blush every time he's around and not looking, so when are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know" Hilary sighed, "At this rate I may never get a chance I mean what is it now, his fifth battle?"

" Sixth" Brooklyn replied

"Sixth then, I mean this is suppose to be a vacation for Tyson god knows he deserves it, after all he's been though he should be relaxing"

"Funny a week ago you said he should be training"

"Yeah…well that's before Mr Dickinson gave him a vacation, I admit we all need a break sometime or another"

"People can relax in a number of different ways, Tyson for example can relax during these friendly Beybattle's" Brooklyn explained

"Aw you guys talking about little old me?"

The two Bladebreaker X members turned from their conversation to find a grinning Tyson.

"Can't say I blame ya, I mean being so great and all"

"You great now there's a joke"

"Take that back Hilary!"

Brooklyn smiled as a standard argument began between the two, even Brooklyn himself wasn't brave enough to try and stop the two from arguing

…………………………………………

(Tokyo)

It was dark in Toyo around this time and Kai was taking a quiet walk down the streets with nothing really on his mind, it was a fresh change as in the past there's always been something he had to think about but not now and things were peaceful, however he got feeling he was being followed, there was someone was hiding within the shadows and his feelings never lied.

"I know you're out there show yourself!"

"You haven't changed Kai"

A person stepped out into the light with a smirk on his face

"Long time no see Kai"

"Tala… I see you've taken up stalking"

"Very funny Kai like I said you haven't changed"

The two exchanged a handshake; the two had become friends, not close friends nor buddy like friends only mural friends

"Mind if I join you Kai"

"If you wish"

The two started walking on to were ever Kai was heading

"So" Tala started "Whose team you joining up with for the upcoming world championships?"

"… I don't know… I might not even enter this years championship"

"Come on Kai we all know you won't spend this championship training Beyblade wannabes"

"What you getting at Tala" Kai snapped

"If you're looking to join a team you can always rejoin the Blitzkrieg Boys"

"Even after I joined BEGA?"

Tala nodded "As far as I'm concerned BEGA no longer exists never did and everything that happened with you and BEGA during that period didn't happen"

"…I see"

"Besides" Tala continued " I don't think anyone could see you on the PPB All Starz"

Kai smirked " I see your point, and as for the offer I'll think about it Tala"

"That's all I ask Kai"

The sky stated rumbling dark clouds filled the sky.

"Looks like we're going to be treated to a thunderstorm tonight" Tala grumbled

Kai sharply turned around

"Kai what's up?"

"We're being followed"

"I thought that was me"

"No someone else"

The two Beybladers took up a defensive stance ready to defend themselves, being mugged was a possibility.

"Not bad Kai" came a voice both Kai and Tala looked up two see a cloaked figer on the roof top "Its not everyday people can tell I'm following them" the cloaked stranger jumped down from the roof top to face Kai and Tala

"Who are you!" demanded Tala

"Someone" the stranger turned to face Kai "Someone looking to face you Kai"

Kai snarled, "You're a Beyblader?"

"Yes and your one of the people I need to beat before I face 'him'"

Kai frowned "Your voice sounds familiar"

The stranger laughed; "so it should" the stranger reached for his hood concealing his face and pulled it down "do I look familiar too?"

"What the hell!" Tala growled

Kai just stared

" ……Tyson?"

Cliffhanger soz all !


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here's chapter 2

Me: I still don't own Beyblade

Kai: no kidding

_Music_

**#Thoughts#**

Last chapter

"_Do I look familiar too?"_

"_What the hell!" Tala growled_

_Kai just stared _

" ……_Tyson?" _

………………………………………………………..

Chapter 2

"…Tyson?"

Kai was shocked this was Tyson but he was different his eyes were blood red and his hair was black with grey in certain areas and his clothing was different he had a leather jacket with rip jeans and a cloak on his back

'Tyson' smiled "Yes and no Kai, indeed I am Tyson however not the one you know, I go by the name of 'Takao', and now its time to battle" Takao smirked holding up a Beyblade, its was black with red decorating but most of all it was the design that shocked Kai

"Were did you get the spec's on Dragoon GT!" growled Kai "Only Kenny could make another Dragoon GT"

"Temper temper Kai" Takao laughed, attaching his black Beyblade on his launcher "Are you going to talk all night or are you going to battle me?"

"Your on!" Kai snarled talking out his launcher followed by adding his Dranzer MS onto it "I'm going smash your fake Blade and then I going to smash you"

"Kai! Your not going to fight here, right in the street are you?" asked Tala

Kai didn't answer

"I'll take that as a yes" Tala moved to the far middle of the two Beybladers and took up an announcing position "Beybladers on three"

"Three"

_Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game_

**#This Tyson faker is going down! #**

_Thought your could take me down, sucka take me down now here we go_

"Two"

_Thought you could take me down, what's up you forgot about my old school_

# **You can't win Kai #**

_If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself_

"One"

Go 

"LET IT RIP!"

_Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!_

"GO DRANZER ATTACK"

"ATTACK BLACK DRAGOON"

Kai was startled #** WHAT! BLACK DRAGOON? #**

"Just because you have a Dragoon bit beast doesn't mean your going to win Takao, ATTACK DRANZER!"

Dranzer started doing a number on Black Dragoon, the sound of Beyblades clashing into one another echoed throughout the street

_Swing now, Swing low if you wanna play the game_

Takao smirked "Those MS Blades are indeed powerful… but not powerful enough! ATTACK BLACK DRAGOON!"

Dark Dragoon slammed into Dranzer send straight though a wall of a building

"What power!" whispered Tala to himself.

Kai was shocked "A normal GT Beyblade is no where as powerful as an MS Beyblade, not like that," he snarled

Takao laughed, "You never had a chance Kai"

"We'll see about that! Now Dranzer!" ordered Kai

"Un?"

Dranzer slammed back though the remaining section of the wall and charged at Black Dragoon, Dranzer again slammed into her opponent, knocking the Black Beyblade into a nearby shop window

"NO!" cried Takao

"I'm not done yet, DRANZER BLAZING GIG"

Dranzer charged up her attack and sent it into the shop there was a slight delay and there was a sudden explosion, Dranzer must have hit a gas main, both Beyblades were flung outside, Black Dragoon was wobbling slightly, however Dranzer quickly recovered from the blast, Kai took advantage of this,

"Dranzer fire arrow now!" called out Kai

Dranzer followed its order's and the whole Beyblade turned into a moving ball of fire shaped as an arrow

"Dodge it Black Dragoon," cried out Takao

"To slow," grinned Kai

The MS blade smashed into the GT blade sending into a parked car resulting the car to blow up

"…Shit" Tala said to no one in particular

_Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade_

"Ha your good Kai, but I was only playing with you BLACK DRAGOON NIGHTMARE STORM!" ordered Takao

Black Dragoon emerged from the burning wreck of the car and started to glow, the wind started to pick up

Kai was shocked "What! That blade should have been smashed after those two attacks…"

"This doesn't look good" Tala called out

A Tornado started form around Black Dragoon picking up power

_Let it rip, Beyblade_

"Damn a tornado based attack, Dranzer move out of the way," cried Kai

"Nightmare storm is more than a mere tornado," laughed Takao

A tornado of back energy formed and moved towards Dranzer

"Its one my most powerful attacks and just to be sure … Black Dragoon engage engine gear NOW!"

The engine gear engaged and Black Dragoon moved to attack; Dranzer began to be sucked into the tornado

"No Dranzer you can do it!" shouted Kai

"To late Kai" grinned Takao

Dranzer was sucked into the tornado and sparks began to appear followed by a thunder strike within the tornado, then a huge explosion sending Dranzer into another wall and throwing Kai and Tala in to the same wall themselves.

_Swing now, Swing low if you wanna Beyblade, _

_Swing now, Swing low let it rip, Beyblade!_

The tornado vanished along with Takao and his Black Dragoon

"Damn what power" Tala said pulling himself up "Damn he's gone Kai, Kai?" Tala turned around, Kai hadn't got up he just continued to stare at the scorched Beyblade that was Dranzer

#**What… just happened here… my Dranzer…how?** #

"Kai are you ok?" asked Tala as Kai slowly got up and went to pick up Dranzer

"Yeah…" Kai picked up Dranzer to inspect the damage, the attack ring had slightly melted and fractured in certain parts and half of the running core was melted slightly

"Who the hell was that? Was that Tyson? and how did he get a Beyblade with the same design as Tyson's GT Beyblade?" Tala asked

"I don't know Tala… but I intend to find out"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Kai and Tala turned around to find a small crowd of people most in their nightwear and two police officers pointing guns at them.

"This is going to be a long night" Tala sighed

……………………………

(On a rooftop)

Takao jumped from rooftop to rooftop thinking about his recent fight

"I didn't expect Kai to be able to attack Black Dragoon like that… I underestimated him, but in the end… victory was mine, Heh Heh one down two more to go and then I'll coming after 'you'".


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Sorry for the wait all here is chapter 3

Kai: did you sort out the cliffhanger from the last chapter?

Me: sure did, May look it was rushed but I don't wanna waste time on the police bails stuff so…."

Kai: JacenG doesn't own Beyblade, if he did myself and Tyson would have been tag team champions.

…………………………………………………….

Last Time

#**What… just happened here… my Dranzer…how?** #

"Kai are you ok?" asked Tala as Kai slowly got up and went to pick up Dranzer

"Yeah…" Kai picked up Dranzer to inspect the damage, the attack ring had slightly melted and fractured in certain parts and half of the running core was melted slightly

"Who the hell was that? Was that Tyson? and how did he get a Beyblade with the same design as Tyson's GT Beyblade?" Tala asked

"I don't know Tala… but I intend to find out"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Kai and Tala turned around to find a small crowd of people most in their nightwear and two police officers pointing guns at them.

"This is going to be a long night" Tala sighed

………………………………………………………….

Chapter 3

Mr Dickinson entered the holding cells area, he had heard about Kai and Tala's incident and wondered what had made Kai tear up a small part of the street and destroy a car and a shop it was lucky no one was hurt or else Kai and Tala would be in very serious trouble.

Upon entering the Jail cell Mr Dickinson found Tala and Kai both with their eyes closed and arms crossed leaning against a wall, Kai's eyes opened in response to Mr Dickinson presence.

"Mr Dickinson…" Kai began

"Before you saying anything Kai, I have paid for both your bails you can explain when we get back to the BBA HQ"

Soon enough the three were at the BBA HQ with Kai explaining what happened during the recent night.

"Whoever he was he wasn't Tyson I would have known, and besides there was something about him that I didn't like"

Mr Dickinson nodded"… I see and he just challenged you with no reason at?"

"All he said was that Kai was one of those he needed to beat before he faced 'him,'" Tala answered

"Sir." Kai began "where exactly is Tyson at the moment?"

"He's on an vacation with his team in California" answered Mr Dickinson "Why Kai do you think Tyson is in some sort of danger?"

"I wouldn't put it past him sir, and the fact that this Takao totalled Dranzer with one special attack, I don't think even Tyson's Dragoon could stand against such power"

Mr Dickinson sighed, "I'll try and find some way to get in touch with Tyson in the mean time you boys be careful and keep an eye for this Takao fellow, I don't want any Beybladers being attacked by this extremist"

Both Kai and Tala nodded and exited the room

"Well Kai now what?" Tala asked

Kai had a stone cold expression on his face "Get the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys together Tala"

"Kai?"

"We're going to tack down this fake Tyson Tala"

"Wait a minute Kai who's 'we'"

Kai made for the elevator, after calling for the lift he turned around still with a serious expression on his face

"As of now Tala, I've taken up your offer, I'm rejoining the Blitzkrieg Boys"

……………………………………………………………..

(Local Park)

"Come on Max! One more time!"

"Aw come on Daichi we've been training all morning lets take a break already"

"Max do you want to win the championships this year?"

Max sighed "Yes, but I do want some dinner and I also want to go meet Ray and his team later, their plane arrived this morning"

"Humph… fine just one more match and then we do what you want to do, now LETS DO THIS!"

"Ok Daichi" Max attached Draciel MS to his launcher as Daichi did the same

"LET IT RIP!"

Both Beyblades entered the dish and Strata Dragoon start laying assaults into Draciel however Draciel defences took all the on assaults Strata was dishing out

"AH NO! Strata Dragoon keep going," cried out Daichi

"Hah I thought you would have learned the last time, heh time to end this and …" Max was cut off as a black streak of light crashed in to both MS Beyblades knocking them outside the dish "what the!" Max couldn't finish as the black Beyblade started forming a tornado.

"Daichi look out!" cried Max as a nearby park bench was sucked into the air

"Ahhhhhh what's going on Max?"

"I don't know!"

……………………………

(Nearby)

"LOOK OUT RAY" cried a female voice

"What the!"

Ray was pushed out of the way as a park bench crashedlanded right in front of his intended path

"Ray Dude are you ok"

"I'm fine thanks Kevin, Thanks for the quick save Lee" Mariah helped Ray up and help dust him off

Lee smiled "no probs Ray, what was that?"

"Its looks like a bench guys"

"Gary's right, and what is THAT" Lee pointed up to where a black tornado was

"Lets check this out guys, Lets go!" Ray called out

……………………………………….

End of character 3

R&R


End file.
